Miami Heat
by merikflame
Summary: Weiss is the best cop in the precinct, but when she goes a bit to far to catch a perp, she finds herself partnered with a wild rookie. (Buddy cop AU, Miami.)


**Chapter 1:**

"Freeze!" Weiss shouted, drawing her gun, but it was no use, as the man quickly turned tail and fled. Weiss gave chase, she had been working this case for weeks, and she felt she finally had her man. The man in question was currently fleeing down an alley, trying to get off the main streets. "Stop or I'll shoot!" Weiss shouted, not far behind.

She never liked this part of the job, the chasing people down and grunt work. She much preferred to simply solve the case and dispatch someone else. Sadly, however, that wasn't an option in her line of work.

The man fled out of the alley, into a construction site. The man leaped over obstacles, attempting to lose his pursuer. Weiss wasn't a pushover though, her getting through police academy was proof of that. The man grabbed hold of a construction worker and pulled out a small revolver.

"Come any closer, and I shoot him!" The man shouted, cocking the gun. The worker had a panicked look on his face. Weiss regarded the scene in front of her, finding only one solution to the stalemate. Weiss aimed her gun at the hostage's leg and fired. The bullet lodged itself in the mans thigh, and he gave out a pained yelp. The worker was released as the man reeled back in shock. The worker would be fine, the police station would surely pay his hospital bills. It could easily be chalked up to a misfire, an accident. Weiss ran toward the stunned man, tackling him to the ground. Turning him over, Weiss placed the cuffs on his hands and lifted him up. Weiss took a moment to look at the worker.

"I'll call an ambulance, just know you've done your city a huge favor." She said before leading the captured man out of the construction site, toward the precinct.

…

"Dammit Schnee!" Commissioner Harrison shouted. "You can't shoot a man just to catch somebody!"

"Sir, it was only a misfire." Justified Weiss. The Commissioner turned his screen so she could see.

"The security cameras would beg to differ." He scowled. Weiss rolls her eyes and sits back in her chair.

"It was worth it to catch this guy." Weiss said, crossing her arms. She believed in her heart that this had to be the one running the cities underground drug ring. The Commissioner rubbed his forehead.

"He was only a grunt. We released him earlier today." He said. Weiss sat up quickly.

"It wasn't our guy!?" She shouts, loud enough for possibly the whole station to hear.

"No, he wasn't."

"Even if he is just a grunt, why would you let him go?!" Weiss shouted.

"You didn't read him his Miranda rights." He said, deadpan. Weiss brings her hand up to her face, how could she forget such a basic thing. "I should have you turn in your badge." He said, drawing Weiss' attention. "But, I think it would be better to have someone else out their with you." He said.

"Sir, no-" She was cut off as the Commissioner raised a hand.

"From this moment on you are to be partnered with detective Ruby Rose, fresh from the academy." He said, turning back to his computer.

"Y-Yes sir." Weiss said, rising from her seat.

"I've been extremely generous here Schnee, any other cop would be fired for that stunt you pulled." He said, going to some paperwork he had stacked up. As soon as Weiss was outside his office, she kicked the nearby trash can over in a fit of rage, drawing the attention of everybody in the building. Weiss Schnee, the best cop in the precinct, was forced to have a partner!

"Yo, you my partner?" Weiss turned to see a woman with short black hair with red tips sitting at one of the many workstations, her legs kicked up over the top of her desk. She was wearing a red blazer, similar to Weiss' blue jacket. "Names Ruby!" Greeted the girl cheerfully. Weiss already didn't like her.

"Weiss." Greeted the distressed girl, stalking over to the door door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby called, leaning over her desk.

"Looking for new leads." Weiss said. Ruby leaped over the desk and ran out behind her comrade. Weiss stood in the parking lot, fishing for her keys.

"No need, we'll take my car." Ruby said, pushing the button on her key chain. A car beeped and Weiss turned to look at it. The vehicle appeared to be a sleek red 1980 Dodge Charger RT. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Ruby said.

"You better be a good driver." Weiss huffed, getting into the passenger seat. Today she was in no mood to mess around.

"Well somebody's cranky." Ruby said, putting on a pair of aviator shades. Ruby ran up and slid across the hood, getting to the other side of the car. She then proceeded to jump into the driver seat through the window. Landing with a thud, Ruby turned to Weiss, a huge grin on her face. Weiss gave her an unamused glare.

"Just drive to the barbershop off main street, I have an informant who could help." Weiss said, turning around to look out the window. Ruby shrugged and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life, and Weiss could feel the vibrations emanating from the engine. Ruby's grin grew as she slammed down the gas pedal and headed down a side road. Weiss jumped at the sudden boost in speed. "You're speeding!" Weiss shouted.

"And you're not wearing your seat belt!" Ruby shouted back, giggling slightly. Weiss looked down and realized that in her current state of mind, she had forgotten to buckle up. She quickly seized the belt from over her shoulder and put it in the buckle.

"Slow down!" Weiss shouted as Ruby took a sharp turn, taking a very obscure route to their destination.

"You just need to loosen up!" Ruby shouted over the engine, switching gears as she went over a small decline. The main road was up ahead, and Ruby was making no move to slow down.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted. Ruby didn't slow down.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, a little louder this time, slapping Ruby in the arm. Ruby shifted gears and turned the wheel, causing the car to drift straight into traffic.

"You dolt! You could have killed us!" Weiss shouted. Ruby turned to her, a grin plastered on.

"But I didn't." Ruby quipped, making the correct turn to pull right in front of the barbershop. Weiss threw the passenger door open and stormed out of the car.

"Next time we're taking my car." Weiss said, entering the store. Ruby closed the door and removed her shades, placing them back into her jacket.

"This should be fun."

…

**I will update when I can. I was inspired to write something like this when I went on a buddy cop movie marathon. I'm still trying to write a good escape for Prisoners Together, but I'm working on it. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


End file.
